heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-08-30 - Opening Shots: Nothing to Fear
Quiet day at Titan's Tower. Black Robin is there in costume sans cape and hood, sitting cross legged on the couch with a tablet in his lap and another by his side linked into the feed from the Titans' computer. Monitor duty mobile style. The other one has a few tabs open as he flips through various schematics and watches videos of team's past battles. To say he was eager for a rematch with Light would be an understatement. For Starfire, returning from a patrol along the east coast over the last couple of days has come in over for a landing, and is approaching the main lobby after having announced her pending arrival on the comm. "You've been at the computer for hours, Robin." No sense in using his 'Black' title, if Red Robin isn't here. Cassandra is leaning over the chair that Black Robin is seated in, "Don't you think it's time to give it a rest? We all want to catch Light. But overworking yourself isn't going to do you, or the team, any good." Clearly, trying to talk some sense into the young determined young man, in a concerned manner. Something floated in the skies just North East of Titans Tower. Anyone staring out of the window could have seen it and not just the unfortunate soul stuck on monitor duty. The red and blue costume was unmistakable anywhere. From the "S" across the chest to red cape, to the boots, apparently the Titans had come across Superman's radar. He wanted something too because all he did was float there with his arms crossed. Whoever peeked out the window of Titan's Tower was given a polite wave. Superman continued to float in the. It was rude to just barge into a base. Hopefully someone was willing to invite him in. Plus he didn't have the titans on comsignal so Superman couldn't have just buzzed someone. So, he was doing his best to get the team's attention without making a big scene. There has been little sign of the resident spellcaster in the Tower. The altercation with Light had upsetted Raven, as much as Raven would allow herself to be upset. And...as a result, Raven had isolated herself, spending her time researching, meditating, and even more meditating. But, even Raven needs a change of scenery, once in a while. She appears in a corner, just walking out from the shadows and moving to the window. The polite wave from the Man of Steel is seen, but not returned. Raven isn't that friendly. Nightwing enters in costume from the direction of his room. Upon seeing the others present he inquires "What's going on?" He yawns and stretches. But before he can really say anything else , he sees Superman outside the window, "Hey, guys. Why is Supes here?" He points out towards the flying Kryptonian. There is a half flash of Koriand'r's eyes as she gives a half smile as well, "Greetings Superman. Thank you for coming here." She turns to explain to Nightwing, "I encountered him on patrol in Metropolis and asked if he might have had some thoughts for what exactly we had faced that was allied with Light, and he said he wished to inquire with Raven to help aid in his search." Red Robin comes out of the elevator from the floor they'd been staying on while visiting here. The fact that she was spending time by herself meant she was likely catching up on homework, or working on another project. Her bow is held in hand and her arrows are slung over her shoulder as she remarks, "I really love that I'm not the only archer here. Actual /targets/..." Just as she grins over that fact she lifts an eyebrow at the snippet of conversation she walked in on. Curious her attention turns toward the window to stare in mild disbelief. "Huh." "Tt. It hasn't been-" Damian begins to protest before his eyes flick up to the top corner of his tablet screen and he sees the time. "Hm," he concedes before he turns with the rest of the Titans to look back at the Man of Steel. He gapes, but for only a moment, shifting to the tablet tied into the Titan's computer he punches in command to open one of the floor to ceiling windows and allow the Kryptonian inside. Cassandra was about to interrupt Damian, but Superman's presence Super-ceeds that. Still, she's less 'awed' than some of the others, having worked closely with Wonder Woman, but she still grins, wide. "Superman," she says, beaming towards the legendary hero. "Wow. Not often the League comes knocking on our little doors." A nod to Starfire. "Raven's locked in her room. Asked not to be disturbed for awhile. Not sure it's wise to go knocking." Superman was going to point, but the window opened. Slowly flying into the window he smiled at everyone in the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to all of you. It's about the Dr. Light incident. Raven's first on my list," his blue eyes went to the not-so-friendly member of the group. "That is if you don't mind," Superman amended. His senses were focused on Raven trying to make sure his request didn't make her uncomfortable. Everything from subtle facial looks to her heartbeat were given the utmost attention until Cass arrived. Quickly killing his focused he looked to the latest person to enter the room, "That will change. The Titans do good work and it hasn't gone unnoticed. Besides, if teams don't have open communication then aren't we just shooting ourselves in the foot? We all want the same thing, it's why we put on costumes." he smiled at everyone in the room. She nods over at Cassandra's explanation for where Raven is. "she will join us if she wishes." Starfire crosses her arms and nods over at Nightwing and Superman. Starfire nods over and closes her eyes, "In that case, thank you for coming Superman." She nods over at Cassandra's explanation for where Raven is. "she will join us if she wishes." Starfire crosses her arms and nods over at Nightwing and Superman. As Cassandra finishes speaking, the morose one actually steps up besides her, resting a hand upon the Amazon's shoulder. "Thank you. However, I have been in my room long enough." That's the handy thing about teleportation. One does not have to worry about unlocking doors. The dark eyes shift, regarding Superman with no emotion at all. "You wish to see me." There is no indication of discomfort. No quickening heartbeat...no change of expression. Her meditation has done her good. "What do you wish of me?" Despite letting him in (but then how would a bit of glass stop Superman?) Damian eyes the Man of Steel warily standing and moving towards Red Robin, his heart beating a little quicker despite his calm outward appearance. Coming to stand next to the other Robin in the room he whispers "Met him before?" Cassandra leaves the questioning for Superman, as she herself doesn't quite know. She does cast a grin towards Red Robin, however. "No. You're not. You should meet some of the Amazonian archers, sometime." It could be an invitation to take the girl to Themiscyra. Or, it could just be Cassie boasting about just how damn good the Amazons are. She glances back to Superman, "We still don't know what's going on. But we're pretty sure it isn't going to be an isolated event." Red Robin doesn't glance aside toward Black Robin when he approaches. Instead she just smiles, faintly, before focusing on the matter at hand once more. "No," she whispers back. Only then does she glance toward her compatriot asking, "You okay?" Quietly. Starfire looks over at Raven sympathetically, but does not bring up her hand to squeeze over at Raven's shoulder. She gives another nod over at Red Robin and Black Robin, before glancing over at Nightwing. "A conversation about the event Raven. It's up to you if you want it to be private or open to your teammates. I only ask that if it's open that no one interrupts or adds their two cents," Superman wanted to know what -exactly- had happened to Raven when it came to that telepath. He needed to find out the details and the best way to do that was ask the source. Turning back toward Damian he gave the youngest a nod. He caught the increase heart rate, but made no comment. Best way to earn trust wasn't indicating to someone, that associated with Batman, "I know I make you nervous." Batman was willing to hurt people for knowing less. Looking to everyone in the room he wasn't used to being the topic of conversation. They weren't the first to treat him like this, but in his own mind Superman was just a guy that grew up in Kansas. To be regarded with such awe, respect and maybe even fear was still jaw-dropping. "I just want to know what happened so the League resources can maybe figure out who Dr. Light's partner is. I don't want to tip our hand to anyone else Light could be associated with. I want to know if it's just one or two more people, or if it's a group. They wouldn't be the first group of villains that teamed up for a common goal. They have the advantage of surprise and I want to take that away from them. The only way that can be done is...with your help and a little elbow grease," yes there were times you couldn't take the farmboy out of Superman. Sometimes solving a case was like anything else in life, it needed a lot of hard work before progress could be made. Nightwing listens as Supes speaks and crosses his arms, "I see." He uncrosses his arms and finds a seat. Unlike the others he does not appear to be impressed by Supe's presence. "I am probably one of the worst people to ask about what we know, outside of something from the university was stolen." He looks at Superman, not revealing his emotions at this point in time. Black Robin shoots a look at Cassandra. "I'd like to see them," he remarks to her about the Amazonian archers though he knew it was meant for Red but it kept his mind of the Kryptonian in the room. Until the Kryptonian calls him out. Damian's cheeks flush slightly and true or not feels the eyes of the room on him. "Not nervous, cautious, you are who you are after all," he says stepping forward as a form of challenge. "But I could take you." There is a nod from Raven...a single bob of the head, only perceptible to the most observant of individuals. "I have nothing to hide. What you desire to know may be shared with the team." She pauses, just enough to cast a look towards each Titan in attendance, before returning towards Superman. "What is your question?" Despite Raven's willingness to talk, she isn't going to make it easy for the Kryptonian. He's going to have to work for it. There is a curious look from Starfire at the other members of the team then, but a half nod is once again given to Nightwing, and a glance of reassurance given to Raven. Starfire herself remains quiet, watching over then. And on the heels of Nightwing's offer of what they do know, Cassandra chimes in with a candid, "And they've not made any further attempts, yet, to do anything. So we're stuck waiting to figure out what their intent is, and who's involved." Still, she looks to Raven and Superman, frowning suddenly, "Black Robin. He's our guest." There's disapproval, sharp, in her tone. Red Robin flashes Cassie a grin as she shoots back, "It'd be memorable no doubt." It's all she offers though as this was a serious situation. And not one she was directly involved in having been on 'clear the civilians away' duty at the time. "I'm afraid I can't offer much insight given I wasn't directly involved with the altercation." When Black Robin calls out Superman of all people she just... claps her hand over her face with a small groan. "You can't take everyone," she mutters only to reach out giving him a quick pat on his shoulder. "Calm down, this is business." Sitting down on the nearest comfortable surface Superman asked, "Let's start from the beginning. What happened? Tell me everything that happened from when you got the alert until you were back at the Tower. Let's start from there and I'll ask more specific questions after," Superman was unmoved by Raven not being so willing to divulge information. Being a reporter meant he interviewed politicians, tense police officers, and grumpy senior citizens with everything to hide. He wasn't going to moved by Raven. A quick look was given to Black Robin, but nothing was said. He didn't want to enrage the boy. Deep down Superman doubted Black could take on Kon-El let alone -Kal- El. Batman was an entirely different story. His attention went back to Raven. Black Robin bristles at the lack of response from Superman but before he can say anything Cassandra and Red Robin chime in and grab his attention. He stands there a moment, stock still before he finally lets out a sigh. "Fine," he says as he returns to Red Robin's side. There was business to discuss /and/ not that he'd admit it he had /no/ idea how he'd back up his boast. The sorceress shifts, more to face Kal-El fully than anything else. At Kal's request, Raven starts, delivering the information in a short, logical approach. "There was an alert. There was an altercation at the university, involving the science laboratory. I had intercepted the alert and, with my teammates, arrived on the scene." There is no pause as Raven continues. It is as if she was simply reading off a list. "There was no light available within the science laboratory. I had lowered my emotional blocks to perform an empathic scan of the building. I was able to locate the perpetrator, and we engaged. When Light used a doppelganger to extricate himself from the scene, I again used my empathic abilities to lock on to his particular emotional signature. However...there was an incident." There is a slight pause...as if Raven is considering if she really should continue, but then does so. For her, this is tantamount to sharing her feelings...revealing a weakness. "I experienced a sudden feeling of dread. I had the impression that I was losing control of myself. That my demonic side was taking control. It was an irrational fear, having no basis with the events at hand, but it was enough to cause me to freeze, and therefore lose our quarry." At this point, Starfire's hand goes up and gently squeezes Raven's shoulder. The motion is small, but there. Meant as a gentle showing of reassurance for her friend without otherwise being distracting or apparent, and hopefully not infringing upon Raven's dignity. Raven's revelation catches Cassandra off guard, and her disapproval of Black Robin's 'threatening' Superman is forgotten for concern for her teammate, and (whether Raven likes it or not) someone she considers a friend. All she says, however is, "Yet your own strength saw you through, Raven." In support. She exchanges a look with Nightwing, then looks over to Superman, wordlessly for the more experienced man's expertise. It's why he's here, afterall, isn't it? "What happened after you froze?" Superman asked. What happened to Raven during the incident was his top priority. Finding out what Raven experienced was key. Was it someone that was controlling her? Did she feel the presence of another? Was she pushed over the edge and caused chaos in a fugue-like state. His blue eyes looked at her and he tried to assure Raven, "It's okay. Everyone feels fear at some point. You're not the first. If you're comfortable with it, tell me more," his words were soft. "If you're not, there's no need to continue," a soft smile pulled at the corner's of his lips. If she was done talking then he was going to be willing to share a story of his own. Nightwing listens and nods as Raven speaks, content that she was able to give what information was needed. Black Robin gets a look from the eldest Batkid. He did not care that Black Robin could possibly beat Superman, now is not the time. "It'll be all right, Raven. We have information to work with, and that is better than nothing by any stretch." Red Robin turns her attention toward Raven when she begins to go over the scenario. She just stands to listen to them all. While standing there her hand lifts lightly to rest at the small of Black Robin's back as inobtrusively as possible. It was a gesture meant to help calm him and she hides just slightly behind him so that it's not seen by the others. She hopes. There is a quick glance to Red when Raven mentions 'her demonic side'-the more you know. The look itself though asks 'did you know about this?'. The touch is calming though, but that calm is short lived before he catches Nightwing's look and 'Tts' defiantly before turning his attention back to the conversation. "Psimon," Black Robin says. "Light leads the Fearsome Five and Psimon is their telepath, at least according to the files I read." Of course the attack was more the work of an empath, but then, to Black Robin the difference is academic at best. "After I froze, Light formulated three different doppelgangers, in three different directions. All of which were false." As Superman tries to reassure Raven that it is okay to feel fear, there is a moment of...anger? Perhaps, but it is a flash...and nothing more. "You do not understand. I. Do. Not. Feel. Fear." Each word is punctuated...the cadence forcibly stilted. "I am in control of my emotions. I have to be. It is not normal that I would fear anything. Much less experience such fear so profoundly." Starfire's eyes flash in quiet reassurance as she gives a nod to her friend. Starfire does not interrupt her, but her hand still gently, if not removed, maintains it's presence on Raven's shoulder. Black Robin's words were noted. Superman thought the trail was worth following until Raven's uncontrolled reaction. How she argued that fear was an emotion just not felt. That meant something was pulling at her emotional heartstrings, "Alright," the word was quiet. "So something attacked your emotions? What happened after?" he tried to push past the fear part. Finding out what she experienced was next. What did the fear make her do? That was a million dollar question that needed answering. "Whoever is behind this," Cassandra looks at Black Robin, "Perhaps the Fearsome Five, and Psimon," she agrees it's better than nothing after all, "Knew that. And it's not something that Raven, or the Titans share lightly, Superman." Her inflection seems to suggest she's faintly surprised that Raven's actually talking about this to Superman. Red Robin gives a simple, single shake of her head at the look shot her way by Black. This was information she hadn't known as she wasn't a Titan herself. Her work had been focused on the East Coast until the Batfam had suddenly gained their current surplus of Robins. A light rake of her fingers flits over his back before her hand drops down as looks were being shot their way. Just something meant to distract and calm if possible. She frowns though at the mention of telepaths and considers the situation. "Is there anyway that could possibly be blocked for the future? If we run into this telepath again I mean." Starfire considers, pursing her lips over at Red Robin's commentary, "Potentially. If we know we are going to encounter them in the field we would likely best be served by having M'Gann accompany us.. Often the best defense against one who projects is one who does so as well, and M'Gann could hopefully block or interfere with their ability. Alternatively perhaps Cyborg could come up with something." Glancing at Nightwing for his assessment. "If it's a telepath, then yes, M'Gann would possibly help in that scenario. Now that we have names we have targets to go for. I am curious what they have in mind. We need to decide if we are going to go after them now or hinder their efforts and try to find out what their grand scheme is so that we can cut this out from the root." Nightwing thinks aloud. There is again no emotion as Raven speaks. "I will not be affected again. However, if the team wishes, I can offer instruction." Finally, Raven's eyes leave Superman's, turning to regard her teammates. "I am able to duplicate the fear effect. I may not be able to shield you from it, but I can prepare you for it, so that you may be able to function." Superman's blue eyes looked over the team. Everyone was talking about counters and wanting to make one, but what Raven said was right. There was no real way to block this. At least not until they knew what was causing the fear. Telepaths were being blocked, but that was after a lot of hard work. Even that tech was experimental at best. This emotional attack was something different entirely. "She's right. There may not be a way to shield any of you from an attack like this. Finding a counter would be like figuring out the right frequency to receive a radio signal. It's going to take a lot of work until it's just right. All of you, every hero, will have to face their fears if they go against this person whether it's Psimon with a new variation to his powers or someone new." Starfire nods over at Raven and at Superman, "The best thing is to learn how to resist it. From there, if we are not incapacitated by it we can strike back and fast to neutralize it. If we cannot stop the signal we can at least make sure that we are not as vulnerable to it." "I'd prefer just a straight-on fight," mutters Wonder Girl. It was so much easier when she could simply punch, or lasso things. Telepaths. Magic. They weren't exactly her favorite things to try to fight against. "But, fine. I'm in," she agrees to Raven's proposal, at the very least. "I've already spoken in favor of the direct approach," Black Robin says. "We were defeated, publicly, we need to send a message that we will not let that stand. Also, we have counter-measures and if Superman can offer the aid of the Justice League in finding them, where can Light possibly hide?" "You're not thinking about this tactically, Black Robin," Superman said. The irony of the statement wasn't lost on him. Usually it was someone from the Bat-family that praised tactics while Superman and company preferred the head-on approach. How times have changed. "We could force them into hiding further with a direct approach. At least not until we know more." Red Robin lifts a hand to cover her eyes again. Thankfully she was standing behind Black Robin so it's hidden from him. No comment from her. "And," Cassandra guesses, "I'm guessing the League has their own larger troubles to deal with. Though, we're grateful for any help you -can- offer," she agrees. "Always willing to listen and learn from the best." Heck, she's still mentoring with Diana, when she can. "But I think Superman's more or less right. We don't have any leads, and if we go pursuing them, it's just going to make things worse. I don't like waiting anymore than you do, Black Robin. But I don't see that we have much choice. They've got the advantage right now. We're in the dark." Starfire nods over, "If we chase about relentlessly we're likely to fall for another ambush. Alternatively they'll realize that we're after them and will curtail their operations and go underground and pursue their objectives by alternative means we cannot interfere with. We don't have enough information to determine what they're after or what their plans are." "He's thinking strategically," Nightwing responds, "I am assuming that he believes to dissuade them by crushing them publicly, and to discourage others from tangling with us. Is it a perfect plan? No. But it at least has some merit." He ponders a little more, "But yes, facing our own fears is something we will have to deal with anyway. Taking them on is not optional. Fear training must happen." He taps on the armrest, "Prepare our own defenses for now while we find out their own weakness." Deep down Superman was worried if there was more than Light and his buddy working together seeing two of them taken down would cause the others to scatter. Something didn't sit well with him on this one. "The League will help the Titans, you have my word," he said to Cassandra. He felt they just needed more information. Sometimes an enemy needed to be taken down very openly, other times the good guys needed a plan. Black Robin nods to Nightwing. "Exactly, I am trying to prevent future incursions into our territory, waiting, reacting, that just gives them the edge. Better it happens on our terms, not theirs," he says emphatically. "Anyhow, I will accept the fear training, it's nothing I haven't done before." Well sort of. "In the meantime, if we have no plan but to wait then I have some training to attend to downstairs." Starfire glances over at Black Robin lightly, "The issue we face is more we do not know what their plans are. That limits what we can do. we know that Light is affiliated with them and as soon as we have tracked him down we will strike. But pending that we can do little more than maintain active patrols, try and track down who has funded Light, discover what he stole and who he worked with." With the attention off of Raven, she falls into silence, opting to watch the exchange than to further contribute to it. With the amount of talking she has done already, she would need to be silent for a week to average out to her normal level of conversation.